Copos de Nieve
by VarelaDCampbell
Summary: ¿Será que nadie se acuerda de su cumpleaños?... ¿Por qué Kanda lo ignora? [Especial navideño dedicado a mis lectores]
1. Chapter 1

**Copos de Nieve**

Temprano en la mañana y sobre la gélida cornisa de una ventana, unos brazos acomodados sostenían la cabeza pensante de cierto chico albino, viendo sin enfocarse precisamente en algo en concreto, solamente observando los pequeños copos de nieve golpear suavemente el manto blanco del suelo. Para Allen este día sería sumamente especial, ya que esta sería su primer navidad junto a su amado Kanda, y sus amigos Lenalee y Lavi, sería un día perfecto de principio a fin, el solo imaginarse el delicioso festín que podría degustar en la noche provocaba el clásico sonido de hambre en su estómago… La puerta de su habitación es tocada. Al abrir sus ojos denotan sorpresa ya que era Lavi quien en un segundo le cae encima abrazándolo mientras llora de forma infantil.

-Moyashi!~ … sal rápido que Komui solicita vernos- interrumpiendo las posibles palabras que mencionaría Allen, lo toma de la mano y jala bruscamente empezando ambos a correr en dirección a la oficina del hombre con complejo de hermana haciendo caso omiso a los gritos o quejas del ojigris quien a duras penas lograba seguirle el paso al veloz conejo.

Allen y Lavi llegan a la oficina, en su interior ya se encontraban Kanda sentado en el sillón cruzado de brazos y Lenalee al lado de su hermano.

-Buenos días Allen-kun, Lavi- musita luego de soltar una pequeña risa viendo la escena que el par de chicos recién llegados con sus cabellos despeinados luego de correr.

-Buenos días Lenalee- hablando al mismo tiempo, Lavi suelta de su agarre a Allen quien luego de saludar a Komui enfoca su vista en el estoico chico peliazul detrás de él, Kanda lo miro por un momento para luego evadir sus ojos y enfocarse en Lavi, ya que como siempre se las ingeniaba para darle un asfixiante abrazo.

-Kanda…muy buenos días…- Allen musita con la esperanza de recibir un saludo, le parecía rara la actitud más fría de lo usual que le mostraba esa mañana el chico nipón. Por lo general en público acostumbraban a sus típicas peleas, pero a solas eran los únicos momentos que podía compartir con el verdadero Kanda, era feliz… ya que era el único a quien le había dado paso a su cálido y blando corazón rodeado por una dura y fría coraza.

-Yuu…que pasa? …no saludaras a tu querido moyashi?- habló en tono burlón y cerca de su oído provocando que una vena saltara de su cien notoriamente.

-Tsk! Cállate estúpido conejo…y no me llames por mi nombre- empezaba a emanar un aura asesina provocando un escalofrió en la espalda a Lavi y obligándolo a correr y refugiarse tras Allen buscando salvar su vida. En cambio Allen ya no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto esperando que la razón sea solamente que se levantara de mal humor.

-Por cierto Komui-san…por qué nos ha reunido aquí?- Allen pregunta al hombre que empezaba a perder el conocimiento y caer dormido.

-Aaaah are? … ah sí… ya recordé…- de entre la pila de papeles saca un folder, todos en la habitación entendieron de qué se trataba.

-Realmente lamento sacarlos a una misión en un día tan especial como este y con todo lo que teníamos planeado…- recibe un codazo de parte de Lenalee y una mirada seria insinuando que fuese al grano.

Limpia su garganta y continua hablando –C-como les decía…hay altas probabilidades de encontrar inocencia en una villa relativamente cercana, en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras llamado Swindon, según los pobladores y el reporte de los buscadores que enviamos nos notifican que desde hace una semana y todas las noches hace aparición en el cielo un extraño trineo rojo con un akuma con apariencia extraña que secuestra a los niños del pueblo…se les darán los detalles mientras van de camino, pero es necesario que se presenten los cuatro, ya que muy probablemente se trate de un akuma nivel 3 o uno superior y podría causar muchos problemas- termina de hablar dando un sorbo a su taza de café y acomodando sus lentes.

~o~o~o~o~

Después de leer el reporte los chicos se dirigen a tomar un carruaje de camino al pueblo inmediatamente, con la esperanza de volver cuanto antes.

Dentro del carruaje Allen yacía sentado a la par de la ventana, limitándose solo a ver el horizonte pasar de largo y con un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía…no quería sentirse apenado o que los demás lo vieran en ese estado…Kanda no le había dirigido palabra alguna desde que se vieron en la oficina, lo cual empezaba a preocuparlo... dentro del carruaje estaba también un Lavi totalmente dormido a la par del albino, una Lenalee con mirada preocupada justo enfrente de él, y un pensante Kanda al costado de ella, con los ojos cerrados pareciese que estaba meditando, o simplemente no quería formar parte del ambiente en ese momento.

-Me gusta verte siempre con una sonrisa Allen-kun, lo que sea que estés pensando deberías restarle importancia en este momento…si?- Lenalee le dedica una cálida sonrisa y estira su brazo para colocarlo sobre el hombro de Allen ya que tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de él.

Allen agradeció internamente ese gesto, regresándole la sonrisa y dando una tierna mirada al pelimorado ajeno a la conversación –Gracias…Lenalee…L-lo tomaré en cuenta-

~o~o~o~o~

Llegaron al cabo de dos horas de viaje. Al bajar del carruaje se encontraron en medio de una fuerte tormenta de nieve que opacaba el fulgor del astro rey y amenazaba con estropear su plan de búsqueda. Iniciaron dirigiéndose a la casa comunal en el centro del pueblo…

-No te parece extraño que no hay ningún tipo de decoración navideña en las casas o en las calles?…se ve más como un pueblo fantasma…no crees?- musita Lavi observando los alrededores.

-Tienes razón…démonos prisa, quizás algún aldeano nos diga el por qué- responde Lenalee caminando a la par del chico del parche juntando su cuerpo en busca de un poco de calor y protección del impetuoso viento invernal; provocando que el único ojo de Lavi se abriera como plato y que la sangre de su rostro se acumulara en sus mejillas a causa del sonrojo…

Muy atrás del par de exorcistas caminaba lentamente un peliazul y un chico albino tratando desesperadamente de entablar una conversación.

-Por favor!...dime!...he hecho algo que te ha molestado?...es acaso por lo que hizo Timcampy con los listones de tu cabello?...- lo sujetó de la manga de su chaleco deteniendo su andar entre la espesa nieve.

-Hizo el que?!- gruño claramente molesto con ese último comentario del ojigris, ahora entendía porque esta mañana no había encontrado ninguno de sus listones para cabello…y el único que encontró estaba a la mitad…más como si lo hubieran mordido; puso su mano sobre su confiable Mugen y ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

-N-nada!...n-no hizo nada…! Te los co-compensare luego…- de cierto modo estaba feliz…le había dado una respuesta…aunque fuese a costa de un potencial corte en su cuello con Mugen al menos sabía que no estaba molesto con él, se sintió aliviado al oír su voz después de una larga mañana.

-Tsk! Apresúrate que me congelo los pies aquí!- se suelta bruscamente del agarre de Allen sin mirarlo y sigue la estela dejada en la nieve por Lavi y Lenalee…

-S-si…- musita en voz baja a sabiendas de que su pequeña conversación había terminado. Emprendiendo nuevamente el paso a la casa comunal al centro del pueblo. Sus pies se hundían en los huecos en la nieve dejados por las botas de Kanda…de forma infantil e inocente empezó a jugar caminando…poniendo sus pies en cada agujero dejado por su amado peliazul...dejando que la nieve cubriera un poco las suaves hebras de su cabeza al bajar la capucha con sus manos…admiro por un momento las acogedoras chozas a su alrededor, dándose cuenta del notorio faltante como Lavi había comentado minutos antes… el interior de su traje se comenzó a mover, saliendo del cálido interior su fiel Golem para acompañar a su amo en su inusual misión navideña…

 **~o~o~o~o~**

 **Minna-san! Lo prometido es deuda… ^^ he aquí el especial de navidad que tuve que dividir en dos partes ya que me ha salido más largo de lo planeado…mañana a esta misma hora subiré la segunda mitad.**

 **Lo publico aparte porque se me ocurrió hacer una historia diferente a la de Jikan no Breaker.. ¿Los motivos? Pues el principal era que tenía la intención de incluir un tierno Yullen y pues claro que lo habrá en JnB…pero más adelante en la historia por lo que no se me ocurría un contexto de la mansión Campbell que pudiera utilizar para el especial…de igual manera espero lo disfruten. Me tome la libertad de invertir toda la tarde escribiendo lo primero que salía de mi mente** **ヾ** **(** **・** **ω** **・** ***)/" este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes mis queridos lectores…y es de las oportunidades que tengo para agradecer todo el apoyo de su parte…** **para aquellas que siempre comentan capitulo a capitulo…para quienes votan y leen en silencio pero siempre están presentes… déjenme decirles …. MUCHISIMAS ARIGATOW! ;) que tengan una estupenda noche y que Kami Hoshino les cumpla todos sus deseos (yo deseo la continuación del manga ho ho ho! ) xD**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… Y Feliz Navidad! ^^**

時間のブレーカ… _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	2. Chapter 2

Dentro de la gigantesca casa se resguardaban del frio invierno varias personas, que se mostraban un poco temerosas y hostiles para con los extraños visitantes. Lavi seguido de cerca por Lenalee y Kanda se acercaron al área de recepción.

-Bienvenidos a Swindon…que trae por aquí a un grupo de muchachos como ustedes, en especial con esta fuerte tormenta?- un hombre de apariencia robusta se acerca para atenderlos amablemente.

-Somos miembros de la Orden Oscura, nos enviaron para investigar sobre el caso de las desapariciones de los niños del pueblo- Musita Lenalee en respuesta al cordial saludo del hombre, quien tras las palabras dichas por ella se muestra decaído.

-C-claro…entiendo…yo me llamo Tom y soy el representante delegado de los aldeanos del pueblo, les diré todo lo que sé, pero entiendan que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar…los llevare a la habitación contigua y llamare al oficial que lleva este caso- musita un tanto apenado bajando el tono de voz y haciendo una seña con la mano indicando la dirección que deben seguir para salir del área de recepción.

Hasta ese momento Lavi, Kanda y un recién llegado Allen solo habían permanecido atentos a las palabras de dicho hombre caminando detrás de Lenalee, al abrir la puerta entran a una especie de sala con una enorme ventana, dos sillones y una chimenea en el centro. –Esperen aquí- habla el hombre dejando que se acomoden en los sillones para salir en busca del oficial.

~o~o~o~o~

-Mmmm…si mi memoria no falla, recuerdo haber leído en el reporte que nos dio Komui que se trataba de un trineo manejado por un akuma…pero…y si se tratase de un malvado Santa Claus!?- Lavi rompe el incómodo silencio levantando su dedo índice señalando a la ventana y haciendo sus típicos comentarios sin sentido, su idea era asustar a Lenalee y a Allen.

-No digas tonterías Lavi…Santa Claus es un personaje que se dedica a repartir regalos y mucha alegría a los niños!…- responde Allen con un infantil brillo en los ojos mientras juntas sus manos cerca de su pecho y hace una mueca graciosa -…en vez de aterrorizar pueblos y secuestrar niños-

-Tsk…de donde sacas esa imaginación del asco BakaUsagi…- musita Kanda, aunque obviamente a su manera.

-Eres muy cruel Lavi…- musita Lenalee siendo interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y dejando ver a dos siluetas. Los ojos de los cuatro exorcistas se dirigen a Tom y su acompañante.

-Les presento al oficial Korwen...siéntanse libres de preguntar sobre toda la información que necesiten- Tom introduce a la conversación al sujeto a su lado, con su uniforme azul oscuro y su casco de tela.

-Solo dinos lo que sabes para así largarnos de este lugar encontrar a esos niños y la maldita inocencia que buscamos!- gruño Kanda quien empezaba a desesperarse al estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo, además de sentirse fastidiado con los absurdos comentarios de Lavi.

-Kanda-kun!...que grosero de tu parte!… discúlpelo señor Korwen, la verdad es que queremos terminar con esta misión lo antes posible y me imagino que ustedes también están preocupados por los niños, verdad?- Lenalee reprende al japonés que suelta un bufido y cierra los ojos.

-Tengo el reporte de cinco niños desaparecidos, son de edades similares…con respecto al monstruo, los padres de los menores nos dijeron que ataca metiéndose en las chimeneas de sus casas- responde el oficial.

-Creemos que está tras cierto niño que vive a la orilla del rio, su nombre es Félix…hace aproximadamente una semana lo vimos en la plaza del pueblo mostrándole a otros niños un extraño objeto que emanaba una luz verde, cuando uno de los adultos le pregunto por ese objeto el solo respondió que lo había encontrado en la mina de carbón abandonada…desde entonces apareció el monstruo con trineo y empezaron las desapariciones…pero ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido encontrarlo…- musita Tom con la esperanza de que la información que les había dado les ayudara en manera a terminar con ese problema.

-Ese chico tiene la inocencia, fue demasiado imprudente mostrársela a todos en el pueblo…muchísimas gracias señor Korwen, señor Tom, la información que nos han brindado nos ayudara a encontrar a los niños perdidos- Allen se levanta de su asiento y hace una reverencia con su cabeza.

-Si encontramos a ese chico Felix y lo usamos de señuelo podremos atraer al akuma y seguramente recuperemos a los niños…joooosh! Que hacemos aquí aun…en marcha!- musita Lavi poniéndose de pie y de un salto encaminándose a la salida.

-Si necesitan más información o surge algo vengan directamente aquí y los atenderemos de inmediato…no olviden salir abrigados, la tormenta de nieve aun no cesa- musita Tom despidiéndose de los jóvenes que emprenden la búsqueda…

~o~o~o~o~

-Bien…p-por donde deberíamos em-empezar…me estoy congelando!- pregunta Lavi algo arrepentido por salir rápidamente de la comodidad de la chimenea encendida en aquella sala, provocando fricción con sus brazos para calentarse un poco.

-Debemos ir directamente al rio que menciono el señor Tom, es probable que se haya escondido por temor al akuma, lo que aún desconocemos es si esta solo o vive con alguien…- musita Allen en un intento de despejar su mente del intenso frio. Timcampy hacia un intento por no quedarse atrás moviendo sus alas con toda su fuerza contra el viento.

Lenalee deja pasar de largo a Lavi y a Allen para susurrarle al oído a Kanda –te conozco lo suficiente para saber que la verdad es que estas nervioso…descuida…sé que todo saldrá bien pero trata de hablar con Allen-kun…lo veo demasiado distraído desde esta mañana- habla ocultando entre su mano una risa, le parecía muy tierna y graciosa la actitud que estaba tomando su estoico compañero.

-Eso no es tu problema…además, no sé de qué hablas!...yo no estoy nervioso…el moyashi puede hacer lo que quiera…no me importa- Espetó fingiendo estar molesto, pero la verdad era que si se sentía nervioso y no quería demostrarlo al ojigris, es por eso que había evadido cualquier tipo de conversación con él durante el día, su plan había sido frustrado por la repentina misión que les asignó Komui, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar golpearlo o cortarlo con Mugen al verlo en la oficina en la mañana.

~o~o~o~o~

Después de unos minutos se encontraban parados a la orilla del rio que prácticamente estaba congelado, la orilla rocosa dejaba a la vista las puntiagudas piezas de hielo que había formado la tormenta…para la suerte de ellos ya había cesado y ahora el sol alumbraba con mayor intensidad en medio del cielo permitiéndoles ver una especie de choza algo deteriorada y de la cual salía humo de su chimenea, indicando que ahí se encontraba alguien…después de mirarse entre sí, tomaron la decisión de averiguar quien habitaba esa casa; para sorpresa de todos la puerta fue abierta por una mujer evidentemente enferma y débil…

-Quienes son ustedes?...y que buscan en esta humilde casa?- pregunta la mujer sosteniéndose del pomo de la puerta.

-Venimos desde la casa comunal del pueblo en busca de un niño llamado Félix…tememos por la seguridad de él y de quien se encuentre cerca debido a las desapariciones de los niños- musita Lavi con un tono gentil.

-Él es mi hijo, creo que se encuentra jugando en la mina abandonada…está muy cerca de aquí…le pedí que no saliera con esta tormenta y que tuviera cuidado debido al monstruo pero no quiso escucharme- habla la mujer dando indicaciones de donde se encontraba el menor –por favor búsquenlo, espero se encuentre bien-

-Usted está sola en esta casa?...con su estado de salud?...- pregunta Allen observando el pobre interior de la vivienda.

-No, mi esposo es un cazador, no siempre está en casa porque debe salir en busca de nuestro sustento diario y de las medicinas que consumo, mi Félix es un tanto rebelde…pero es un buen chico, el pasa siempre al pendiente de mi- luego de hablar recibe el asentimiento de Allen y luego los cuatro se retiran en dirección a la mina…

~o~o~o~o~

-Hola!...Felix!? Estas aquí!?...oooi hay alguien con vida por aquí!?- Lavi grita tratando de llamar la atención del chico…de repente recibe un golpe en la cabeza que hace que pierda el equilibrio y reciba otro golpe, esta vez en su trasero debido a la caída.

-Moo..~ Yuu porque hiciste eso?- sobándose la cabeza por el golpe mientras llorando pregunta al peliazul que le dedica una mirada fría y peligrosa…-baja la voz…solo lograras que ese mocoso huya de nosotros…y no me llames por mi nombre!-

-Ese chico da miedo…- una pequeña voz alerta a los cuatro exorcistas…Kanda mira a un costado, detrás de un viejo y oxidado carro de metal se escondía un niño de piel morena y pelo oscuro con un semblante temeroso, en sus manos temblorosas por el frio tenía la pieza de inocencia.

-Tu!...sirve de algo y entréganos esa inocencia- Kanda espeto con cierta hostilidad extendiendo su mano.

-No puedes hablarle así al niño…si se asusta y corre nos llevara el resto del día volverlo a encontrar…- Allen se interpone entre el espadachín y el chico pelinegro…

-Tsk…haz lo que quieras moyashi- Kanda se cruza de brazos pues Allen tenía razón.

-Es Allen… A-L-L-E-N! BaKanda- empieza una guerra de miradas con el peliazul, momentos después decide hablar con el niño para evitar que huyese puesto que conocía esa mina mejor que ellos y fácilmente podría engañarlos y escapar.

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker…eso que tienes ahí se llama inocencia, puede parecer muy bonita pero puede ser muy peligroso que la tengas, además… necesitamos de tu ayuda para encontrar a los niños secuestrados por ese monstruo que vuela- se agacha y se pone a la altura del chico de uno 8 años aproximadamente, Lenalee también se acerca y se agacha para ver más de cerca al niño y para recibir la inocencia.

-En que podría yo ayudarlos a ustedes?…creo que son muy fuertes y pueden cazar a ese monstruo como lo hace mi padre- pregunta el niño quien rechizando e inflando sus mejillas le entrega la inocencia a Lenalee.

-Creo que ya no sería necesario exponer al chico como señuelo…ya tenemos la inocencia y con ella será más fácil atraer al akuma- habla Lavi mientras ayuda a Lenalee a ponerse de pie…

De pronto el ojo de Allen se activa, poniéndolos alerta y en posición de ataque…estaban en el peor lugar posible ya que estaban atrapados en un túnel sin salida. Se suponía que iban a atraer al akuma a un claro en el bosque para distraerlo con la inocencia mientras rescataban a los niños que podrían estar a bordo del trineo.

-Al suelo!- grita Allen activando su Crown Clown cubriendo al niño que grita asustado, una explosión los alcanza y se estrella en el suelo, las vibraciones provocaron que grandes rocas empezaran a caer.

-Debemos salir de aquí rápido, la mina va a colapsar!...Lavi usa tu martillo para abrir paso!...Moyashi saca a ese niño de aquí, él es solo un estorbo en estos momentos- Kanda en un rápido movimiento toma del cuello a Allen y lo lanza al exterior junto con el niño justo antes de que una roca los aplaste, Lavi activando su inocencia hace crecer su martillo a modo que forme una especie de sombrilla para que Lenalee y Kanda por fin salieran de la mina, Lavi salió de ultimo…

El polvo provocado por la explosión bloqueo la vista de todos por un momento…Allen corrió lo más que pudo con el niño en brazos y lo dejo escondido bajo un tronco que había sido derivado por el caos –quédate aquí y no te muevas!...Timcampy cuídalo- …del cielo apareció volando el golem que fue directo al regazo del niño que miraba a su alrededor completamente horrorizado y en shock, este solo atino a mantener entre sus brazos al pequeño golem…

Con Félix a salvo Allen presto atención a la escena que se desarrollaba unos metros más adelante…Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee esquivaban la lluvia de balas que eran lanzadas desde un trineo rojo que arremetía contra ellos.

-Es un akuma nivel 3… Kanda no lo puedes atacar todavía…debemos asegurarnos de que los niños no estén a bordo primero- Musito Lenalee al escuchar la sínica risa del akuma.

-HO HO HOOOW! …entréguenme esa inocencia malditos exorcistas! HO HOW!- Gritaba desgarradoramente el akuma que era de color rojo con una forma similar a la del icónico personaje navideño.

-Waaaaaa!- grita Lavi después de escuchar al akuma…

-Que sucede Lavi?!- le pregunta una angustiada Lenalee al ver la expresión de horror su ojo verde.

-Santa se convirtió en akuma waaaaa!- una gota de sudor cae por la cabeza de todos, aun en situaciones así Lavi se las ingeniaba para hacer uso de sus comentarios sarcásticos y burlones.

-Este no es el momento para bromas Lavi- musito Allen –Crown Belt!- se sujetó al trineo y decidió lanzarse temerariamente…

El akuma dirigió entonces otra ráfaga de disparos, esta vez en dirección al albino que no tuvo más opción que activar su espada para defenderse del ataque…con un rápido movimiento en su brazo se abalanzó sobre el akuma haciendo que el trineo que volaba en círculos empezara a tambalearse por el forcejeo…unos gritos se empiezan a escuchar provenientes del saco rojo que estaba al fondo; eran los niños que estaban encerrados dentro.

-No dejare que te lleves a mi cena!...muere! HO HOW!- gruño el akuma ahora totalmente enfadado.

-Lenalee!...Ahora!- Allen lanza la señal para el ataque; Lenalee se impulsa al trineo usando el martillo de Lavi como apoyo mientras que Kanda esperaba la caída del akuma para acabar con él de un golpe…

Lenalee lanza una poderosa patada en el aire logrando lanzar al akuma que se estrella en el suelo con mucha fuerza, ahora era turno de Lavi quien activando su sello de fuego lanza el primer ataque que a duras penas es esquivado por el akuma…era solo el señuelo…cuando el akuma pensó que había escapado del ataque del martillo fue brutalmente atravesado por mugen sostenido por Kanda con una sonrisa victoriosa y de alivio terminando de destruirlo.

Allen y Lenalee tomatón el saco con los niños dentro y saltaron del trineo antes de que se estrellara en unos árboles cercanos.

~o~o~o~o~

-Están todos bien?- pregunta Allen, cerciorándose de que los cinco niños no tuviesen heridas, también revisando a Félix; afortunadamente todos asintieron, estaban sanos y salvos únicamente asustados pero pronto regresarían a sus casas.

-Eso fue bastante entretenido...si nos apuramos tal vez logremos regresar a la Orden antes del anochecer, después de todo obtuvimos la inocencia- Lavi empieza a canturrear y caminar alegremente con la cola de niños a su espalda.

-Oi Moyashi…te encuentras bien verdad?- esa pregunta pareció provocar una pequeña corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo y un claro sonrojo que torpemente trataba de ocultar… se sentía muy feliz puesto que era Kanda quien hizo esa pregunta cerciorándose de su bienestar…por un momento ignoró el sobrenombre que le había dado y trato de darle una respuesta sin titubear, eran esos detalles los que más adoraba del peliazul, que a pesar de todo siempre estaba pendiente de él y se preocupaba a su manera.

-Sí, estoy bien- pensó que era innecesario hacerle la misma pregunta a Kanda porque suponía que aún se encontraba molesto con él por lo de la mañana, solo le dedicó una sonrisa y emprendió su andar siguiendo a los demás.

~o~o~o~o~

-Gracias por encontrar y cuidar a mi hijo- agradece la mujer que abraza a Félix mientras este llora y también dedica una mirada llena de gratitud hacia los chicos…

Al llegar al pueblo son recibidos por una horda de personas quienes gritaban de alegría y presenciaban los reencuentros de los niños con sus preocupados padres.

-No tengo palabras que puedan cubrir el agradecimiento eterno que estas personas tienen con ustedes, vuelvan a visitarnos pronto…los atenderemos cuando quieran. Creo que esta será una hermosa navidad!- musita Tom con lágrimas en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa.

-Debemos irnos señor Tom, nos alegramos mucho de poder ayudarlos y haber encontrado a los niños… espero pasen una Feliz Navidad!- Lavi agitaba alegremente su mano mientras se despedían de Tom, el señor oficial y los demás pobladores de Swindon.

Finalmente los cuatro exorcistas emprendieron su viaje de vuelta a la Orden…aún faltaba un asunto pendiente que realizar…

~o~o~o~o~

 **xD al final será un especial de tres partes…eso pasa cuando la inspiración me cae como balde de agua sobre la cabeza, aligerando mis retorcidos pensamientos…jejeje me imagino que esto a ustedes no les afectara en absoluto.. ;)**

 **Como pasaron la noche de navidad? Amanecieron con resaca o con malestar en el estómago luego de comer al estilo de Allen en cantidades industriales?...**

 **La tercera y última parte de este especial la subiré el día de mañana ^^**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… Y Feliz Navidad! ^^**

" _Copos de Nieve" By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a la orden no fueron recibidos…la noche ya estaba presente, bajando aún más la temperatura haciendo que pudieran ver su propio aliento; tanto Lenalee como Lavi corrieron en dirección a la oficina de Komui, al parecer para entregar la pieza de inocencia…Kanda sin mediar palabra alguna con ellos bajó del carruaje y caminó a su habitación, probablemente para llenar el papeleo de los informes que debían entregar. Allen prefirió imitar la acción del peliazul…no sin antes perderse en el camino.

Le llevo alrededor de 30 minutos encontrar su habitación, después de todo, la reciente mudanza no ayudaba en mucho con su precaria retentiva de orientación…lo que pudo notar era que los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos, no había bullicio alguno además del eco que provocaba el chocar de las suelas de sus botas con el suelo, extrañándolo en medida.

~o~o~o~o~

Allen estaba sentado sobre la cama con Tim en su cabeza jugando con los mechones de su pelo; sus grises orbes plenamente concentrados en el patrón de tejido de la tela de su pantalón observan algo diminuto y brillante caer y ser absorbido por las fibras… era una silenciosa lagrima que sin pedir permiso a su dueño se abría paso por su rostro. Llevo su mano a su dicha area, era una única lagrima, no habían más, denotando lo solo y triste que se sentía en ese momento… pensó que este día sería diferente, conformándose al menos con una noche junto a sus amigos conversando amenamente y riendo… o tal vez un abrazo por parte de Kanda quien a pesar de su actitud orgullosa y terca, siempre lograba que su corazón saltara de alegría con esos tiernos gestos.

-Allen-kun!...podrías ayudarme a entregar el café en la oficina de mi hermano?, también debemos llevar los informes sino Lverrier estará muy molesto…- desde el otro lado de la puerta habla Lenalee, interrumpiendo su pequeña nube melancólica.

-En un momento salgo!- respondió el avino limpiando torpemente el rastro salado que la lagrima había dejado en su mejilla con el dorso de la mano _–pensándolo bien…almenos hoy no he sido vigilado por Link, por fin me ha dado un respiro…no dejare que este día termine así, después de cenar iré a hablar con Kanda-_ pensaba mientras salía de su habitación y ayudaba a Lenalee sosteniendo la bandeja de café dejándole a ella los papeles de los informes…

-Lenalee…sabes por qué de repente esta tan sola la orden?, se suponía que solo nosotros habíamos sido enviados a una misión- le pregunta a la peliverde que mostraba una actitud nerviosa.

-M-mi hermano me dijo ayer que el día de hoy todo el departamento científico estaría trabajando en un proyecto ordenado por la central, además de que no siempre celebramos las festividades…su-supongo que los demás están descansando en sus habitaciones…- responde Lenalee, no tan convencida de sus propias palabras.

Las esperanzas de Allen terminan de desmoronarse con el comentario hecho por su compañera…en ese momento ingresaban nuevamente a la oficina de Komui…esperaba ver el salón lleno de personas trabajando arduamente como suponía. Pero en vez de eso se encontraron un salón completamente vacío y silencioso; Lenalee colocó los informes en su debido lugar y se acercó a él.

-Sígueme, ya que ellos no están aquí- musita viendo el semblante dubitativo de Allen con sus cejas arqueadas.

~o~o~o~o~

-Etto…por qué nos dirigimos al comedor?...- varios pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza cuando Lenalee cambia de dirección alejándose cada vez más del departamento científico.

Ella lo ignora y rápidamente entra al comedor cerrando la puerta justo en la cara de Allen…

Allen adivinando pobremente las causas de tan extrañan actitud en la peliverde decide abrir la puerta lleno de curiosidad…adentro todo se encontraba a oscuras y la línea de luz que invadía el comedor a través de la puerta mostraba que se encontraba vacío.

Cuando Allen había ya dado varios pasos al interior la puerta bruscamente es cerrada, bloqueando su única fuente de luz el ojigris queda totalmente aturdido y asustado.

-Lenalee…! Fuiste tú quien cerró la puerta!?...Le-Lenaleeee!- giraba buscando con sus ciegos ojos algo que se moviera y delatara la presencia de alguien más junto a él… un escalofrió recorrió su espalda pensando en aquellas historias sobre fantasmas que Lavi solía contarle mientras maldecía internamente.

Una enorme cantidad de luz abruma sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la ausencia de esta, el dolor provocado por ellos hizo que los cerrara y se cubriera con su brazo…unas voces conocidas resuenan en muchos gritos de alegría…

-Feliz Cumpleaños!- gritaron al unísono todos sus amigos…allí se encontraban los miembros del departamento científico abrazados lanzando confeti en todas direcciones…Lavi corría con prisa a darle un asfixiante abrazo, Lenalee le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa satisfactoria, Kanda se mantenía al margen del alboroto causado, pero evitando despegar un ojo de encima de su amado albino con una mueca que pasaba por una tenue sonrisa.

Al abrir lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la iluminación, no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción y alegría; lo primero que observó fue un enorme cartel que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALLEN!" que adornaba el comedor tapizado en su totalidad de adornos de fiesta y navideños además de un precioso árbol en el centro con detalles plateados y azules.

Un sinfín de emociones se alojaron en su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban y sus sonrojadas mejillas lo hacían ver adorable.

-Chicos…m-muchas gracias a todos..- fue lo único que pudo articular luego de ser estrechado entre los brazos de Lavi y Johnny que fueron los primeros en correr a felicitarlo.

Recibió el abrazo de todos…bueno…al menos hasta que Lavi por fin se desprendió del agarre que tenía en su brazo, dejando por fin a este libre para acercarse a Jerry quien después de felicitarlo y abrazarlo lo llevo a una mesa repleta de platillos y postres navideños exclusivamente para él, además de un gigantesco pastel decorado con detalles en color turquesa.

-Allen-kun!...considera este pastel como nuestro regalo de cumpleaños…Link y yo pasamos toda la tarde preparándolo especialmente para ti- canturreaba el alegre cocinero junto a Link quien regañaba a Lavi por dejar sobras de comida…

-Gracias Jerry-san…Link…el pastel esta delicioso!- musita luego de darle un sencillo bocado para probar (si con sencillo se refiere a introducir una porción entera en su boca).

-Solo trata de dejar un poco de pastel para los demás…y…fe-feliz cumpleaños Walker- Link le hablaba con un ligero sonrojo que fue visto por Allen quien ahora comprendía porque no lo había acompañado en su misión el día de hoy. Se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa mientras se atiborraba de comida…sin faltarle al final los característicos dangos que tanto adoraba…

La celebración fue acompañada de una gran fiesta navideña, en la que todos participaron, la música, la decoración y la comida lo invitaron a pasar la mejor de las navidades…y el mejor de sus cumpleaños, sentirse rodeado de sus amigos llenaba de calor el ambiente frio que permaneció durante todo el día…pero…para él, su cumpleaños no podía estar completo sin la presencia de cierto espadachín de pelo largo…sus ojos paseaban por todos los rincones del salón, pero la persona que buscaba no aparecía en ningún lado…

~o~o~o~o~

Finalmente y luego de compartir un ameno rato con sus amigos divisó esa reconocible cabellera oscura amarrada en su usual coleta, sus ojos grises se encontraron con un…sonrojado rostro?... le pareció una actitud bastante extraña ya que Kanda nunca se mostraría así en público, Allen decidió acercarse, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente…

-Vamos…- Kanda musitó bajando su tono de voz y señalando con su cabeza en dirección a la salida.

-Dónde?- pregunta ladeando su rostro y posando sus ojos sobre los contrarios.

-Tsk…tu solo sígueme- bufó denotando que su limitada paciencia se estaba agotando, Allen lo notó de inmediato y camino tras él. Por un momento casi logra perderse en los corredores puesto que Kanda empezó a caminar rápido…

Un tanto cansado abrió la puerta que llevaba hacia uno de los hermosos patios traseros. Su níveo rostro es golpeado por el gélido aire invernal, la nieve fina se aglomeraba en sus delicadas pestañas, podía sentir como se enrojecía su nariz y orejas…Kanda se encontraba de espaldas a él, con sus manos apoyadas en un barandal cubierto por la blanca nieve, su vista se vio agasajada con un paisaje etéreo y casi arcano; las nubes de tormenta se habían despejado y daban paso a una luna llena de un tono amarillento que era acompañada de un centenar de bellísimas estrellas que junto al fulgor de la luna hacían innecesaria la iluminación artificial en donde se encontraban, la cereza al pastel sin duda era contemplar el esbelto cuerpo del peliazul cubierto por capas y capas de abrigo que entallaban su figura y embelesaban sus pensamientos provocando que un profuso suspiro escapara de su boca…

Desde el punto de vista de Kanda, los ojos de Allen emanaban un brillo que fácilmente provocaría la envidia de dichas estrellas…le encantaba ver esa hermosa expresión en su rostro, en especial cuando sus labios rosas se entreabrían exhalando suspiros que imaginaban eran por el caos de pensamientos que se formaban en su cabeza…cuando Allen notó que lo miraba fijamente, de inmediato se ruborizó tratando inútilmente de esconder su rostro de la mirada penetrante, optó por situarse a su lado y apoyarse en su cálido hombro…

Luego de un momento contemplando el paisaje juntos en un confortante silencio, el chico albino decide hablar primero…

-Pensé que este día no podía terminar de una mejor manera…gra-gracias…- suelta nuevamente un suspiro y luego posa sus ojos en el profundo azul de la mirada de su amado…

-Aun no tienes que agradecer…Moyashi…recuerdas la promesa que te hice hace tiempo?...la verdad es que no existe día en el que no deje de pensar en ella…te prometí que compartiría el resto de mi vida a tu lado y planeo mantenerla sin importar que situación venga y se interponga…- difícilmente musita en un susurro de voz pero con una clara firmeza al hablar destacando el valor y significado de esas palabras.

Allen permanecía quieto…incrédulo y asombrado eran los adjetivos que lo describían en ese momento…de quien salían tan dulces palabras era nada más ni nada menos que Kanda Yuu, aquel espadachín estoico y frio, aquel exorcista fuerte y heróico, aquel hombre que hacía que cada simple acción dedicada a él lo estremeciera, aquel chico de mirada azul de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado…las lágrimas estaban al borde de sus brillantes ojos, una verdadera sonrisa se posó entre las mejillas tenidas de un intenso carmín _–desearía que siempre actuaras así, pero sé que mi deseo egoísta nunca se cumplirá, tú también eres lo más importante en mi vida BaKanda…-_ pensó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Al sostener su mano pudo notar que tenía un ligero temblor, entendió que lo que estaba haciendo era compartir sus sentimientos a pesar de no ser tan bueno expresándolos, los pocos pensamientos racionales que aun tenia se fueron al traste luego de ver una preciosa y cálida sonrisa, esa que muy pocas veces había visto mientras estaban juntos. Kanda levanto sus manos y cada una limpio las lágrimas de felicidad derramadas de los ojos de Allen…

-Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo- bisbiseó cerca de su oído con un grueso tono de voz provocando un respingo y una actitud nerviosa en el albino.

-H-hai!...- responde haciendo caso a la orden…

Con sus ojos cerrados y guardando silencio juraba sin exagerar, que podía escuchar el sonido del palpitar del corazón de Kanda claramente nervioso, era una actitud nueva y adorable, escena que de seguro atesoraría en su mente como uno de las más lindas memorias…sintió como las enormes manos del peliazul de pronto se colocaban sobre su cuello dejando una suave caricia y ajustando cierto objeto que dejo una sensación de frio debido a su textura metálica…

-Ahora si puedes agradecer…abre los ojos…- musito dándole espacio para reconocer dicho objeto…Allen llevo su mano a su cuello y tomo el dije que colgaba de un collar…lo primero que sus ojos vieron al abrirse fue un copo de nieve adornado con pequeñas piedras blancas que combinaban a la perfección con el tono gris del metal que era de brillante plata.

-Esto es muy hermoso...gracias- dijo mientras apretaba el objeto con su mano, como si lo fuese a perder o se lo fuesen a arrebatar en cualquier momento…recibe el tibio abrazo de Kanda, que no tarda en corresponder escondiendo su cabeza entre el hueco del hombro y cuello del más alto.

-…Feliz cumpleaños Moyashi…- murmura sintiendo el aroma a vainilla impregnado en el blanco cabello del ojigris…

-…Es Allen BaKanda…- respondió levantando su rostro dedicándole una sonrisa.

La mano de Kanda toca tiernamente la mejilla de Allen…ambos pares de ojos se iban cerrando al igual que la cercanía de sus rostros se hacía cada vez más corta, demostrando su mutuo amor con un casto beso…

~o~o~o~o~

A la medianoche del día de navidad una promesa…y un deseo quedaban grabados en el firmamento eternamente…los corazones de dos jóvenes latían en sincronía rodeados de un espeso manto de nieve y bajo una repentina lluvia de estrellas…y no solo de estrellas…también…de copos de nieve…

 **終わ** **る**

 **~FIN~**

~o~o~o~o~

 **Chan chan CHAAAAN! ….. y con esto concluye este especial dedicado a ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras ^^ espero haya sido de su agrado y lo apreciasen tanto al leerlo así como yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.**

 **Admito que a pesar de ser una escritora amateur con muchísimas cosas que mejorar (normalmente prefería ser quien lee y no escribe), me he enredado tanto en este hobby que siento una conexión tangible con las emociones que salen del pequeño mundo en mi cabeza llamado Lemuria (esa es historia para otro día), para plasmarse y convertirse en letras que contienen una parte de mi…**

 **-Man es por mucho mi manga/anime favorito y nunca será superado…llevo en este fandom muchos años, y me siento feliz al aportar un pequeño granito de arena en este maravilloso universo llamado Yullen…**

 **Con este filosófico pensamiento me despido:**

"… _ **no se puede borrar el pasado, pero si podemos empezar a escribir un futuro mejor…"**_

 _ **Unknown.**_

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y tengan un lindo dia!**

" _Copos de Nieve" By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


End file.
